Harry Potter Fancast
Harry Potter Remake Dreamcast by cheeef-65786 | created - 17 Aug 2016 | updated - 11 Mar 2017 | Public Harry Potter Remake Dreamcast (2016-2023) Sort by: View: 131 names Carter Hastings 1. Carter Hastings Kung Fu Panda 3 Carter Hastings is known for his work on Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016), Alles steht Kopf (2015) and Spy Kids: Mission Critical (2018). Ron Weasley Andrew Garfield 2. Andrew Garfield Actor | The Social Network Andrew Russell Garfield was born in Los Angeles, California, to a British-born mother, Lynn (Hillman), and an American-born father, Richard Garfield. When he was three, he moved to Surrey, U.K., with his parents and older brother. He is of English and Polish-Jewish heritage. Andrew was raised in a ... Remus Lupin Tom Hiddleston 3. Tom Hiddleston Actor | The Avengers Thomas William Hiddleston was born in Westminster, London, to English-born Diana Patricia (Servaes) and Scottish-born James Norman Hiddleston. His mother is a former stage manager, and his father, a scientist, was the managing director of a pharmaceutical company. He started off at the preparatory ... Sirius Black Aaron Taylor-Johnson 4. Aaron Taylor-Johnson Actor | Kick-Ass Aaron Taylor-Johnson is an English stage, television, and film actor. He was born Aaron Perry Johnson in High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, to Sarah and Robert Johnson, a civil engineer. He has a sister, Gemma Johnson, who had a small role in his movie Tom & Thomas (2002). Aaron is of ... James Potter Jeremy Dozier 5. Jeremy Dozier Actor | Dirty Girl Jeremy Dozier was born on June 5, 1986 in La Porte, Texas, USA as Jeremy Britt Dozier. He is an actor, known for Dirty Girl (2010), Bad Behavior (2013) and iCarly (2007). Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail Adam Driver 6. Adam Driver Actor | Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens Adam Douglas Driver was born in San Diego, California. His mother, Nancy (Needham) Wright, is a paralegal from Mishawaka, Indiana, and his father, Joe Douglas Driver, who has deep roots in the American South, is from Little Rock, Arkansas. His stepfather is a Baptist minister. His ancestry includes... Severus Snape Ewan McGregor 7. Ewan McGregor Actor | Moulin Rouge! Ewan Gordon McGregor was born on March 31, 1971 in Perth, Perthshire, Scotland, to Carol Diane (Lawson) and James Charles McGregor, both teachers. His uncle is actor Denis Lawson. He was raised in Crieff. At age 16, he left Morrison Academy to join the Perth Repertory Theatre. His parents ... Gilderoy Lockhart Bruce Payne 8. Bruce Payne Actor | Passenger 57 Having worked extensively in film, theatre and television in both the UK and the US, and on location in many parts of the globe. Bruce Payne (Producer, Actor, 1st A.D.) was born in London Town and is a much-loved and respected talent recognized around the world. Known in the Industry as the ... Tom Riddle/Voldemort Colin Farrell 9. Colin Farrell Actor | The Lobster Colin Farrell is one of Ireland's biggest stars in Hollywood and abroad. His film presence has been filled with memorable roles that range from an inwardly tortured hit man, to an adventurous explorer, a determined-but-failing writer, and the greatest military leader in history. Farrell was born on ... Fenrir Greyback Billy Connolly 10. Billy Connolly Actor | The Boondock Saints Billy Connolly was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland. He left school to work in the shipyards becoming a welder and joined the Territorial Army (in the parachute regiment) at around the same time. He developed an interest in folk music, eventually becoming an accomplished banjo player and a ... Nearly Headless Nick Brendan Coyle 11. Brendan Coyle Actor | Downton Abbey Brendan Coyle was born in Corby, Northamptonshire to an Irish father and Scottish mother; his parents moved to Corby from County Tyrone, Ireland. Brendan holds Irish citizenship and has previously lived in Dublin and London. However, according to a video clip from the site for "Rockface" he resides... Rubeus Hagrid Helen Mirren 12. Helen Mirren Actress | RED Dame Helen Mirren was born in Queen Charlotte's Hospital in West London. Her mother, Kathleen Alexandrina Eva Matilda (Rogers), was from a working-class English family, and her father, Vasiliy Petrovich Mironov, was a Russian-born civil servant, from Kuryanovo, whose own father was a diplomat. ... Minerva McGonagall Alex Kingston 13. Alex Kingston Actress | ER Alex Kingston was born on March 11, 1963 in London, England as Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. She is an actress, known for Emergency Room: Die Notaufnahme (1994), Doctor Who (2005) and Alpha Dog - Tödliche Freundschaften (2006). She has been married to Jonathan Stamp since July 18, 2015. She ... Sybill Trelawney Karen Gillan 14. Karen Gillan Actress | Selfie Karen Sheila Gillan, of Clan Macnab, was born and raised in Inverness, Scotland, the only child and daughter of Marie Paterson, of Clan Paterson (considered part of Clan MacLaren or Clan Farquharson) and husband John Gillan, of Clan Macnab, who is a singer and recording artist. She developed a love... Lilly Evans Albert Finney 15. Albert Finney Actor | Erin Brockovich The son of a Lancashire bookmaker, Albert Finney came to motion pictures via the theatre. In 1956, he won a scholarship to RADA where his fellow alumni included Peter O'Toole and Alan Bates. He joined the Birmingham Repertory where he excelled in plays by William Shakespeare. A member of the Royal ... Horace Slughorn (RIP Richard Attenborough) Malcolm McDowell 16. Malcolm McDowell Actor | A Clockwork Orange Malcolm John Taylor was born on June 13, 1943 in Leeds, England, to working-class parents Edna (McDowell), a hotelier, and Charles Taylor, a publican. His father was an alcoholic. Malcolm hated his parents' ways. His father was keen to send his son to private school to give him a good start in life... Mad-Eye Moody Michael Caine 17. Michael Caine Actor | The Quiet American Michael Caine was born Maurice Joseph Micklewhite in London, to Ellen Frances Marie (Burchell), a charlady, and Maurice Joseph Micklewhite, a fish-market porter. He left school at age 15 and took a series of working-class jobs before joining the British army and serving in Korea during the Korean ... Albus Dumbledore Anthony Hopkins 18. Anthony Hopkins Actor | The Silence of the Lambs Anthony Hopkins was born on December 31, 1937, in Margam, Wales, to Muriel Anne (Yeats) and Richard Arthur Hopkins, a baker. His parents were both of half Welsh and half English descent. Influenced by Richard Burton, he decided to study at College of Music and Drama and graduated in 1957. In 1965, ... Gellert Grindelwald Juliet Stevenson 19. Juliet Stevenson Actress | Bend It Like Beckham Juliet Stevenson was born on October 30, 1956 in Essex, England as Juliet Anne Virginia Stevenson. She is known for her work on Kick It Like Beckham (2002), Wie verrückt und aus tiefstem Herzen (1990) and Nicholas Nickleby (2002). Aunt Petunia John Goodman 20. John Goodman Actor | 10 Cloverfield Lane John Stephen Goodman is a U.S. film, television, and stage actor. He was born in St. Louis, Missouri, to Virginia Roos (Loosmore), a waitress and saleswoman, and Leslie Francis Goodman, a postal worker who died when John was a small child. He is of English, Welsh, and German ancestry. John is best ... Vernon Dursley Jessica Brown Findlay 21. Jessica Brown Findlay Actress | Winter's Tale Jessica Brown Findlay is an English actress. She is known for Emelia Conan-Doyle in the British comedy-drama Albatross (2011), Winter's Tale (2014), Der wunderbare Garten der Bella Brown (2016) and Lady Sybil Crawley in ITV's Downton Abbey (2010). She also starred in the TV series Misfits (2009) ... Nymphadora Tonks Cate Blanchett 22. Cate Blanchett Actress | Carol Cate Blanchett was born on May 14, 1969 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, to June (Gamble), an Australian teacher and property developer, and Robert DeWitt Blanchett, Jr., an American advertising executive, originally from Texas. She has an older brother and a younger sister. When she was ten ... Narcissa Malfoy Paul Bettany 23. Paul Bettany Actor | Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World Paul Bettany is an English actor. He first came to the attention of mainstream audiences when he appeared in the British film Gangster Nr. 1 (2000), and director Brian Helgeland's film Ritter aus Leidenschaft (2001). He has gone on to appear in a wide variety of films, including A Beautiful Mind - ... Lucius Malfoy Kevin McKidd 24. Kevin McKidd Actor | Dog Soldiers Kevin McKidd was born and raised in Elgin, Scotland, the son of Kathleen, a secretary, and Neil McKidd, a plumber. He was a member of the Moray Youth Theatre, before going on to study Engineering at the University of Edinburgh. While at the university, Kevin became involved with Bedlam Theatre, the... Arthur Weasley Amanda Abbington 25. Amanda Abbington Actress | Sherlock Amanda Abbington was born on February 28, 1974 in North London, England as Amanda Jane Smith. She is an actress, known for Sherlock (2010), Mr Selfridge (2013) and After You've Gone (2007). Molly Weasley Tom Baker 26. Tom Baker Actor | Doctor Who The English character actor Tom Baker is best known for his record-setting seven-year stint as the Fourth Doctor in Doctor Who (1963). He was born in 1934 in Liverpool, to Mary Jane (Fleming) and John Stewart Baker. His father was of English and Scottish descent, while his mother's family was ... Ollivander Patricia Routledge 27. Patricia Routledge Actress | Keeping Up Appearances Daughter of Catherine and Isaac Routledge. Her father was a haberdasher, and, during WWII, the family lived weeks at a time in the basement of her father's shop. She attended Birkenhead High School, where she sang in the choir and ran the Sunday School. She studied English at Liverpool University, ... Dolores Umbridge Charles Dance 28. Charles Dance Actor | Gosford Park Charles Dance is an English actor, screenwriter, and film director. Dance typically plays assertive bureaucrats or villains. Some of his most high-profile roles are Tywin Lannister in HBO's Game of Thrones: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer (2011), Guy Perron in Das Juwel der Krone - Ans andere Ufer (1984)... Barty Crouch Sr. Jamie Bell 29. Jamie Bell Actor | Billy Elliot Jamie Bell was born in 1986 in Billingham, England, UK, to Eileen (Matfin) and John Bell, a toolmaker. He comes from a family of dancers including his grandmother, mother, aunt, and sister. It was at his sister's dance practices that he would stand outside the door and imitate the movements of the ... Barty Crouch Jr. Lee Arenberg 30. Lee Arenberg Actor | Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Lee Arenberg has the remarkable ability to morph himself into frightening aliens, twisted psychotherapists, lascivious entertainment executives and everything in between. Most frequently referred to as a character actor, Arenberg maintains a flourishing acting career--almost 20 years spanning ... Mundungus Fletcher Ian McKellen 31. Ian McKellen Actor | The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Widely regarded as one of greatest stage and screen actors, both in his native Great Britain and internationally, twice nominated for the Oscar and recipient of every major theatrical award in UK and US, Ian Murray McKellen was born on May 25, 1939 in Burnley, Lancashire, England, to Margery Lois (... Aberforth Dumbledore Sean Bean 32. Sean Bean Actor | The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Sean Bean's career since the eighties spans theatre, radio, television and movies. Bean was born in Handsworth, Sheffield, South Yorkshire, to Rita (Tuckwood) and Brian Bean. He worked for his father's welding firm before he decided to become an actor. He attended RADA in London and appeared in a ... Amos Diggory John Glover 33. John Glover Actor | Scrooged John Soursby Glover, Jr., is an American actor, known for a range of villainous roles in films and television, including Lionel Luthor on the Superman-inspired television series Smallville. In 1993 he co-starred in the dark comedy Ed and His Dead Mother with Steve Buscemi and Ned Beatty.Glover was ... Rufus Scrimgeour Ian McShane 34. Ian McShane Actor | Deadwood From a lawless, foul-mouthed saloon owner in "Deadwood" to a tough, no-nonsense British gangster in "Sexy Beast," Ian McShane has virtually cornered the market on playing rogues, villains, and all-around badasses. A natural at portraying complex anti-heroes and charismatic heavies, the classically ... Igor Karkaroff Tom Wilkinson 35. Tom Wilkinson Actor | Michael Clayton Popular British character actor Tom Wilkinson was born in Leeds, West Yorkshire, England, and comes from a long line of urban farmers. He is the son of Marjorie (Percival) and Thomas Wilkinson. Economic hardships forced his family to move to Canada for a few years when Wilkinson was a child; after ... Cornelius Fudge Idris Elba 36. Idris Elba Actor | Beasts of No Nation An only child, Idrissa Akuna Elba was born and raised in London, England. His father, Winston, is from Sierra Leone and worked at Ford Dagenham; his mother, Eve, is from Ghana and had a clerical duty. Idris attended school in Canning Town, where he first became involved in acting, before he dropped... Kingsley Shaklebolt Katie McGrath 37. Katie McGrath Actress | Jurassic World Irish actress Katie McGrath did not intend to make a career for herself in the acting profession, studying History at Trinity College, Dublin. Upon graduating, she became interested in fashion journalism and worked for lifestyle and fashion magazine, Image. After this, her mother's best friend, an ... Bellatrix Lestrange Christopher Lloyd 38. Christopher Lloyd Actor | Back to the Future Christopher Lloyd was born on October 22, 1938 in Stamford, Connecticut, USA as Christopher Allen Lloyd. He is an actor, known for Zurück in die Zukunft (1985), Falsches Spiel mit Roger Rabbit (1988) and Die Addams Family in verrückter Tradition (1993). He has been married to Lisa Loiacono... Xenophilius Lovegood Andrew Scott 39. Andrew Scott Actor | Pride Andrew Scott was born in Dublin, Ireland, the middle child with two sisters, in a financially comfortable home which allowed his parents, Jim and Nora, to send him to a private Catholic school for boys. He started acting as a child when he was in commercials on Irish TV, then was chosen from his ... Quirrell Orlando Bloom 40. Orlando Bloom Actor | The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom was born in Canterbury, Kent, England on January 13, 1977. His mother, Sonia Constance Josephine (Copeland), was born in Kolkata, India, to an English family then-resident there. The man he first knew as his father, Harry Bloom, was a legendary political activist ... Firenze Hugh Grant 41. Hugh Grant Actor | Love Actually Hugh Grant, one of Britain's best known faces, has been equally entertaining on-screen as well as in real life, and has had enough sense of humor to survive a media frenzy. He is known for his roles in Vier Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall (1994), with Andie MacDowell, Notting Hill (1999), opposite ... Prime Minister Daniel Day-Lewis 42. Daniel Day-Lewis Actor | There Will Be Blood Born in London, England, Daniel Michael Blake Day-Lewis is the second child of Nicholas Blake, Poet Laureate of the U.K., and his second wife, actress Jill Balcon. His maternal grandfather was Sir Michael Balcon, an important figure in the history of British cinema and head of the famous Ealing ... Pius Thicknesse (RIP Ian Richardson) David Schofield 43. David Schofield Actor | Gladiator David Schofield was born in 1951, in Manchester, England. He was one of ten children in a working-class family. His first acting experience was at Manchester boy's school at the age of 12. In 1967, he was accepted as student assistant stage manager at a local repertory theatre. He started on the ... Argus Filch James Wilby 44. James Wilby Actor | Gosford Park James Wilby was born on February 20, 1958 in Rangoon, Burma. He is an actor, known for Gosford Park (2001), Maurice (1987) and Wiedersehen in Howards End (1992). He has been married to Shana Louise Magraw since June 25, 1988. They have four children. Ludo Bagman Jean Smart 45. Jean Smart Actress | 24 Seattle native Jean Smart was born on September 13, 1951. Attending the University of Washington after high school, she received her BA degree in fine arts. Her first professional season was with the Oregon Shakespeare Festival where she performed in "Much Ado About Nothing," among others. During ... Madam Rosmerta Luke Evans 46. Luke Evans Actor | Dracula Untold Luke George Evans was born in Pontypool, Wales, and grew up in Aberbargoed, in the south of Wales. He is the son of Yvonne (Lewis) and David Evans. He moved to Cardiff at the age 17. He then won a scholarship to the London Studio Centre, and graduated in 2000. He starred in many of London's West End... Rodolphus Lestrange Michael Fassbender 47. Michael Fassbender Actor | Shame Michael Fassbender was born in Heidelberg, Germany, to a German father, Josef, and an Irish mother, Adele (originally from Larne, County Antrim, in Northern Ireland). Michael was raised in the town of Killarney, Co. Kerry, in south-west Ireland, where his family moved to when he was two years old. ... Rabastan Lestrange Oscar Isaac 48. Oscar Isaac Actor | Ex Machina Oscar Isaac was born Óscar Isaac Hernández Estrada in Guatemala, to a Guatemalan mother, María Eugenia, and a Cuban father, Oscar Gonzalo Hernández-Cano, a pulmonologist. Oscar was raised in Miami, Florida. Before he became an actor, he played lead guitar and sang vocals in his band the Blinking ... Antonin Dolohov Dolph Lundgren 49. Dolph Lundgren Actor | Rocky IV Dolph Lundgren was born in Stockholm, Sweden, to Sigrid Birgitta (Tjerneld), a language teacher, and Karl Johan Hugo Lundgren, an engineer and economist for the Swedish government. He lived in Stockholm until the age of 13, when he moved in with his grandparents in Nyland, Ångermanland, Sweden. ... Yaxley Eric Idle 50. Eric Idle Actor | Monty Python and the Holy Grail Eric Idle is an English comedian, actor, author, singer, playwright, director and songwriter. Co-creator of Monty Python on TV, stage and five films, including The Life of Brian and The Holy Grail, which latter he adapted for the stage with John Du Prez as Monty Python's Spamalot, winning the Tony ... Frank Bryce Brenda Fricker 51. Brenda Fricker Actress | My Left Foot: The Story of Christy Brown Irish character actress Brenda Fricker was born in Dublin, and gained experience in Irish theatre and with the National Theatre, the Royal Shakespeare Company, and the Court Theatre Company in Great Britain. Brenda received great acclaim for her Oscar-winning supporting performance as the ... Pomona Sprout Simon Pegg 52. Simon Pegg Actor | Shaun of the Dead English actor, writer and comedian Simon Pegg was born Simon John Beckingham in Brockworth, Gloucestershire, to Gillian Rosemary (Smith), a civil servant, and John Henry Beckingham, a jazz musician. His parents divorced when Pegg was seven. He later took his stepfather's surname, "Pegg". He was ... Reg Cattermole Colin Firth 53. Colin Firth Actor | A Single Man Colin Andrew Firth was born into an academic family in Grayshott, Hampshire, England. His mother, Shirley Jean (Rolles), was a comparative religion lecturer at the Open University, and his father, David Norman Lewis Firth, lectured on history at Winchester University College (formerly King Alfred's... Albert Runcorn Judi Dench 54. Judi Dench Actress | Skyfall Dame Judi Dench was born Judith Olivia Dench in York, England, to Eleanora Olive (Jones), who was from Dublin, Ireland, and Reginald Arthur Dench, a doctor from Dorset, England. She attended Mount School in York, and studied at the Central School of Speech and Drama. She has performed with the ... Bathilda Bagshot Angela Lansbury 55. Angela Lansbury Actress | The Manchurian Candidate British character actress, long in the United States. The daughter of an actress and the granddaughter of a high-ranking politician, Lansbury studied acting from her youth, departing for the United States as the Second World War began. She was contracted by MGM while still a teenager and nominated ... Muriel Jennifer Saunders 56. Jennifer Saunders Actress | Absolutely Fabulous Jennifer Saunders was born July 6th 1958 in Sleaford, Lincolnshire, UK. She attended Central School of Speech and Drama where she met her comedy partner Dawn French. Like many of the early 80s groundbreaking "alternative" comedians she began her career as comedienne/actress/writer with Dawn French ... Rita Skeeter Penelope Wilton 57. Penelope Wilton Actress | The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel Penelope Wilton was born on June 3, 1946 in Scarborough, North Yorkshire, England as Penelope Alice Wilton. She is an actress, known for Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2011), Shaun of the Dead (2004) and Stolz & Vorurteil (2005). She was previously married to Ian Holm and Daniel Massey. Augusta Longbottom Jim Sturgess 58. Jim Sturgess Actor | 21 Jim was born in London, the son of Jane O. (Martin) and Peter J. S. Sturgess. He was raised in Surrey. First and foremost his interest was music. However, he began to develop a secret passion for acting, at age 8, when he auditioned for local theatre to get out of class. Whilst music appeared cool,... Frank Longbottom Carey Mulligan 59. Carey Mulligan Actress | Never Let Me Go Carey Hannah Mulligan is a British actress. She was born May 28, 1985, in Westminster, London, England, to Nano (Booth), a university lecturer, and Stephen Mulligan, a hotel manager. Her mother is from Llandeilo, Wales, and Carey also has Irish and English ancestry. Her first major appearance was ... Alice Longbottom Hugh Laurie 60. Hugh Laurie Actor | House M.D. Hugh was born in Oxford, England on June 11, 1959, to Patricia (Laidlaw) and William George Ranald Mundell "Ran" Laurie, a doctor, both of Scottish descent. He was educated at Eton and Cambridge. Son of an Olympic gold medalist in the sport, he rowed for the England youth team (1977) and for ... Walden MacNair Clive Owen 61. Clive Owen Actor | Closer British actor Clive Owen is one of a handful of stars who, though he is best known for his art house films, can handle more mainstream films with equal measures of grace and skill. Owen is typically cast as characters whose primary traits are a balance of physical strength, intellect, conflicting ... Augustus Rookwood Sebastian Stan 62. Sebastian Stan Actor | Captain America: Civil War Sebastian Stan was born on August 13, 1982, in Constanta, Romania. He moved with his mother to Vienna, Austria, when he was eight, and then to New York when he was twelve. Stan studied at Rutgers Mason Gross School of the Arts and spent a year at Shakespeare's Globe Theatre in London. When he went ... Mulciber Peter Dinklage 63. Peter Dinklage Actor | Game of Thrones Peter Dinklage is an American actor. Since his breakout role in The Station Agent (2003), he has appeared in numerous films and theatre plays. Since 2011, Dinklage has portrayed Tyrion Lannister in the HBO series Game of Thrones. For this he won an Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama ... Flitwick Gilbert Gottfried 64. Gilbert Gottfried Actor | Aladdin At the young age of 15, Gilbert Gottfried began doing stand-up at open mike nights in New York City and, after a few short years, became known around town as "the comedian's comedian". After spending several years mastering the art of stand-up comedy, producers of the legendary NBC late-night ... Sorting Hat (voice) Ian Holm 65. Ian Holm Actor | The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Sir Ian Holm is one of the world's greatest actors, a Laurence Olivier Award-winning, Tony Award-winning, BAFTA-winning and Academy Award-nominated British star of films and the stage. He was a member of the prestigious Royal Shakespeare Company and has played more than 100 roles in films and on ... Griphook Jim Carrey 66. Jim Carrey Actor | Bruce Almighty Jim Carrey, Canadian-born and a U.S. citizen since 2004, is an actor and producer famous for his rubbery body movements and flexible facial expressions. The two-time Golden Globe-winner rose to fame as a cast member of the Fox sketch comedy In Living Color (1990) but leading roles in Ace Ventura - ... Peeves David Mazouz 67. David Mazouz Actor | Gotham David (pronounced "Dah-veed") Albert Mazouz, aged 17 as of February 2018, began his acting career in commercials. At eight years old, he landed his first film, Coming & Going (2011), directed by Edoardo Ponti. Shortly thereafter, he was cast in the cable movie Amish Grace (2010). He then landed... 16 Year Old Tom Riddle Andy Serkis 68. Andy Serkis Actor | War for the Planet of the Apes English film actor, director and author Andy Serkis is known for his performance capture roles comprising motion capture acting, animation and voice work for such computer-generated characters as Gollum in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (2001-2003) and Der Hobbit - Eine unerwartete Reise (2012)... Kreacher (Voice) Benedict Cumberbatch 69. Benedict Cumberbatch Actor | The Imitation Game Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch was born and raised in London, England. His parents, Wanda Ventham and Timothy Carlton (born Timothy Carlton Congdon Cumberbatch), are both actors. He is a grandson of submarine commander Henry Carlton Cumberbatch, and a great-grandson of diplomat Henry Arnold ... Aragog (Voice) Avan Jogia 70. Avan Jogia Actor | Zombieland: Double Tap Vancouver native, Avan Jogia landed his first acting role as 'Danny Araujo 'on the award-winning TV movie drama A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story (2006), directed by Oscar nominee Agnieszka Holland. Jogia followed up with a recurring role on the SyFy Channel hit series Caprica (2009) as well as... Scabior Martin Short 71. Martin Short Actor | The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Martin Short was born on March 26, 1950 in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada as Martin Hayter Short. He is an actor and writer, known for Santa Clause 3 - Eine frostige Bescherung (2006), Inherent Vice - Natürliche Mängel (2014) and Drei Amigos! (1986). He was previously married to Nancy Dolman. Dedalus Diggle Eddie Marsan 72. Eddie Marsan Actor | Happy-Go-Lucky Eddie Marsan was born in Stepney, East London, to a lorry driver father and a school employee mother, and raised in Bethnal Green. He served an apprenticeship as a printer before becoming an actor twenty years ago. During this time he has worked with directors such as Martin Scorsese, Michael Mann, ... Amycus Carrow Lesley Nicol 73. Lesley Nicol Actress | Downton Abbey Born in 1953, to a mother who had worked in television, Lesley Nicol was a shy 16-year-old at St. Elphin's Boarding School in Derbyshire when she expressed a desire to go out and see the world - not, she recalls, to be an actress but to kiss boys. She went to a technical college in Manchester to ... Alecto Carrow Pauley Perrette 74. Pauley Perrette Actress | NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service Pauley Perrette is known to millions around the world as Abby Sciuto, the brilliant but offbeat forensic scientist on CBS's Navy CIS (2003), the #1-rated drama in the world. Her additional credits include appearances on such shows as Almost Famous - Fast berühmt (2000), Ring (2002), 24: Twenty... Moaning Myrtle Julie Andrews 75. Julie Andrews Actress | The Sound of Music Julia Elizabeth Wells was born on October 1, 1935, in England. Her mother, Barbara Ward (Morris), and stepfather, both vaudeville performers, discovered her freakish but undeniably lovely four-octave singing voice and immediately got her a singing career. She performed in music halls throughout her... Madam Malkin Melissa McCarthy 76. Melissa McCarthy Actress | The Heat Melissa McCarthy was born in Plainfield, Illinois, to Sandra and Michael McCarthy, and was raised on her family's corn and soybean farm. She began her performing career as a stand-up comedian in New York where she appeared at the famous clubs, Stand Up New York and The Improv. She worked on her ... Fat Lady Kathy Bates 77. Kathy Bates Actress | Misery Multi-talented Kathleen Doyle Bates was born on June 28, 1948, and raised in Memphis, Tennessee. She is the youngest of three girls born to Bertye Kathleen (Talbot), a homemaker, and Langdon Doyle Bates, a mechanical engineer. Her grandfather was author Finis L. Bates. Kathy has English, as well as... Aunt Magda Gemma Arterton 78. Gemma Arterton Actress | Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Gemma Christina Arterton was born in Gravesend, Kent, England, where she was raised. She is the daughter of Sally-Anne (Heap), a cleaner, and Barry J. Arterton, a welder. Her mother's cousin is singer-songwriter Eric Goulden. Her parents divorced when she was age five, and Gemma subsequently lived ... Helena Ravenclaw John Slattery 79. John Slattery Actor | Spotlight John Slattery was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the son of Joan (Mulhern), a CPA, and John "Jack" Slattery, a leather merchant, both of Irish descent. John landed his first TV gig on the 1988 series The Dirty Dozen (1988) and has worked steadily since then. His television career has ... Ted Tonks Kristin Scott Thomas 80. Kristin Scott Thomas Actress | The English Patient The acclaimed Cornish actress Dame Kristin Scott Thomas was born in Redruth, Cornwall, to Deborah (Hurlbatt) and Lieutenant Commander Simon Scott Thomas. Her father was a pilot for the British Royal Navy and died in a flying accident in 1964. Her stepfather, Lt. Cdr Simon Idiens, was also a pilot, ... Andromeda Tonks Roger Ashton-Griffiths 81. Roger Ashton-Griffiths Actor | A Knight's Tale Dual Canadian/British nationalities. Read Music at Lancaster University (1975-78) before joining English National Opera as singer (1979-81). Theatre credits subsequently include Gloucester (King Lear) at Colchester, Judge Turpin (Sweeney Todd) at Liverpool and Watford, Algol (Space Queen Maladjusta... Elphias Doge John Hurt 82. John Hurt Actor | Nineteen Eighty-Four This transatlantic talent was born John Vincent Hurt on January 22, 1940 in Shirebrook, a coal mining village near the busy market town of Chesterfield, in Derbyshire, England. He is the son of Phyllis (Massey), an engineer and one-time actress, and Arnold Herbert Hurt, an Anglican clergyman and ... Professor Binns Eileen Atkins 83. Eileen Atkins Actress | Gosford Park Eileen Atkins was born in a Salvation Army Women's Hostel in north London. Her father was a gas meter reader; her mother, a seamstress and barmaid. A drama teacher taught her how to drop her Cockney accent, and she studied Shakespeare and Greek tragedies. Her breakthrough role in "The Killing of ... Madam Pomfrey David Walliams 84. David Walliams Actor | Little Britain David Walliams was born on August 20, 1971 in Banstead, Surrey, England as David Edward Williams. He is an actor and writer, known for Little Britain (2003), Der Sternwanderer (2007) and Dinner für Spinner (2010). He was previously married to Lara Stone. Wilkie Twycross Damian Lewis 85. Damian Lewis Actor | Band of Brothers Damian Lewis was born on February 11, 1971, in St. John's Wood, London, England, to Charlotte Mary (Bowater), from an upper-class background, and J. Watcyn Lewis, a city broker whose own parents were Welsh. He was raised on Abbey Road in London until the age of 8 with his siblings Gareth, William, ... Mr. Granger Olivia Williams 86. Olivia Williams Actress | The Ghost Writer Olivia Williams was born July 26, 1968 in Camden Town, London. She was educated at South Hampstead High School, an independent school for girls in Hampstead, North London, followed by Newnham College at the University of Cambridge. She graduated with a degree in English literature. She went on to ... Mrs. Granger Jean Marsh 87. Jean Marsh Actress | Willow Born in London, Jean Marsh became interested in show business while taking dancing and mime classes as therapy for a childhood illness. After attending a charm school and working as a model, she started acting in repertory and took voice lessons. Her repertory work was supplemented by a number of ... Walburga Black Gerard Horan 88. Gerard Horan Actor | Beauty and the Beast Gerard Horan was born on November 11, 1962 in Stockport, Cheshire, England as Gerard James Pertwee Horan. He is an actor, known for Die Schöne und das Biest (2017), Mary Shelleys Frankenstein (1994) and William Shakespeare's Viel Lärm um nichts (1993). Fat Friar Dustin Hoffman 89. Dustin Hoffman Actor | Rain Man Dustin Lee Hoffman was born in Los Angeles, California, to Lillian (Gold) and Harry Hoffman, who was a furniture salesman and prop supervisor for Columbia Pictures. He was raised in a Jewish family (from Ukraine, Russia-Poland, and Romania). Hoffman graduated from Los Angeles High School in 1955, ... Bloody Baron Yeardley Smith 90. Yeardley Smith Actress | The Simpsons Comic actress and voice specialist Yeardley Smith has made a virtue out of her odd looks, small figure and distinctive, child-like nasal tones. Lending vocal life to the animated role of "Lisa Simpson" - the intelligent, caring, saxophone-droning, vegetarian member of the Simpson family - has been ... Winky (Voice) Brian Blessed 91. Brian Blessed Actor | Flash Gordon Boisterous British actor Brian Blessed is known for his hearty, king-sized portrayals on film and television. A giant of a man accompanied by an eloquent wit and booming, operatic voice, Brian was born in 1936 and grew up in the mining village of Goldthorpe in South Yorkshire. His father was a ... Sir Cadogan Jeremy Irons 92. Jeremy Irons Actor | Dead Ringers British actor Jeremy Irons was born in Cowes, Isle of Wight, a small island off the south coast of England. He is the son of Barbara Anne Brereton (Sharpe) and Paul Dugan Irons, an accountant. Young Jeremy didn't prove very fond of figures. He visited mainland England only once a year. He wound up ... Phineas Nigellus Black Christopher Plummer 93. Christopher Plummer Actor | Beginners Arthur Christopher Orme Plummer was born in Toronto, Ontario. He is the only child of Isabella Mary (Abbott), a secretary to the Dean of Sciences at McGill University, and John Orme Plummer, who sold securities and stocks. He is a great-grandson of John Abbott, who was Canada's third Prime Minister... Armando Dippet Laurence Fishburne 94. Laurence Fishburne Actor | The Matrix One of Hollywood's most talented and versatile performers and the recipient of a truckload of NAACP Image awards, Laurence John Fishburne III was born in Augusta, Georgia on July 30, 1961, to Hattie Bell (Crawford), a teacher, and Laurence John Fishburne, Jr., a juvenile corrections officer. His ... Bane Jodi Benson 95. Jodi Benson Actress | The Little Mermaid Jodi Benson, a native of Rockford, Illinois, has received worldwide recognition and critical acclaim as the voice of Ariel in the Academy Award-winning Walt Disney animated feature film, Arielle, die Meerjungfrau (1989), as well as the bubbly voice of Tour Guide Barbie in Disney's Toy Story 2 (1999)... Mafalda Hopkirk Bill Nighy 96. Bill Nighy Actor | Love Actually Bill Nighy is an award-winning British character actor. He was born William Francis Nighy on December 12, 1949 in Caterham, Surrey, England, to Catherine Josephine (Whittaker), a psychiatric nurse from Glasgow, and Alfred Martin Nighy, who was English-born and managed a garage in Croydon. At school,... Marvolo Gaunt Mackenzie Crook 97. Mackenzie Crook Actor | Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Mackenzie Crook, one of British comedy's best-known faces, who collected Star Wars figurines as a child, is now immortalized in plastic as a six-inch-high pirate action figure. He was born Paul Mackenzie Crook on September 29, 1971, in Maidstone, Kent, England, UK. His father worked for British ... Morfin Gaunt Stephen Fry 98. Stephen Fry Actor | Gosford Park Writer, actor, comedian, doer of good works, excellent good friend to the famous and not, Fry lives in his London SW1 flat and his Norfolk house when not traveling. Famous for his public declaration of celibacy in the "Tatler" back in the 1980s, Emma Thompson has characterised her friend as "90 ... Bob Ogden Cillian Murphy 99. Cillian Murphy Actor | 28 Days Later... Striking Irish actor Cillian Murphy was born in Douglas, the oldest child of Brendan Murphy, who works for the Irish Department of Education, and a mother who is a teacher of French. He has three younger siblings. Murphy was educated at Presentation Brothers College, Cork. He went on to study law ... young Tom Riddle Kate Beckinsale 100. Kate Beckinsale Actress | Underworld: Evolution Kate Beckinsale was born on 26 July 1973 in Hounslow, Middlesex, England, and has resided in London for most of her life. Her mother is Judy Loe, who has appeared in a number of British dramas and sitcoms and continues to work as an actress, predominantly in British television productions. Her ... Charity Burbage